


For The World We're Gonna Make

by SobbingInACorner



Series: This Is The Greatest Show [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017), The Greatest Showman (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Charity Barnum is a queen, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy Ending, Happy little one shot, Hugs, Minor Angst, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Song Lyrics, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SobbingInACorner/pseuds/SobbingInACorner
Summary: The moment seemed almost like it was from a fairy-tale; like any moment, someone could close the book and it could all end in a heartbeat.





	For The World We're Gonna Make

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely Noone requested something with P. T and Charity, and I'd been wanting to write something for these two anyway, so here it is!
> 
> P. T was a bit of an asshole to Charity ngl, but they made up super quickly and I wanted to explore her perspective on the matter - also I just really love this movie and genuinely can't stop writing  
> Enjoy! :D

•Charity•

She sat, perched delicately. Cerulean fabric met polished stone where she settled, as her featherweight scarf rippled in a breeze. Her worn face and kind eyes were focused on only the ethereal scene in front of her. Her pride and joy, light of her world. Caroline and Helen. Caroline, cartwheeling across the lawn, flaxen hair whipping across her face. Helen chasing after her, shouts of laughter echoing across the garden. The moment seemed almost like it was from a fairy-tale; like any moment, someone could close the book and it could all end in a heartbeat.

Still, this happy ending hadn’t come without hardship. Charity thought of the fire. Her daughters had seen their world burn, had cried as their father ran into that inferno. _Phineas_. He had hurt her in ways she thought never possible, made irreversible mistakes. She had wanted to hate him. Yet there he had stood, promised from now on, and she fell in love with him all over again. She wondered if she would ever leave him again. Tightropes never stayed taught – they wavered, bent, even broke. They had to be maintained, mended if used too much. They were walking their tightrope. It had broken. But he had caught her and here they were again. 

But it was a wonderful adventure she lived with P. T. Barnum, and right now she had a breath-taking view of the world they had dreamed of all those years ago. Trust took time to rebuild. But they had all the time in the world.

Footsteps behind her. He relaxed next to her, and she leant into his arms, breathing in deeply. Sawdust, sandalwood and peppermint. He had been at the circus; of course, where else? She chuckled.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear!”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

They drew closer, gazing at the picturesque sight before them.

_Every night I lie in bed,_

_the brightest colours fill my head,_

_a million dreams are keeping me awake._

_I think of what the world could be,_

_a vision of the one I see,_

_a million dreams is all it's gonna take._

She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Look at what we made.”

_A million dreams, for the world we're gonna make._

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the reference I love you - comment if you got it!
> 
> Also the Barnum girls are underappreciated I love them so much


End file.
